Bound By My Sins
by HaganeNoWriter
Summary: Trisha Elric left this world, leaving behind her five year-old Edward, and one year-old Alphonse. A sense of responsibility is placed upon Edward's shoulders; To give his baby brother his mother back. In doing so, Ed loses everything, but gains a closeness to his remaining family that he'd never known before. Slight AU. No pairings.


**HELLO HELLO HELLO EVERYBODY! This is a new story that I've had on my mind for quite a while. I had two separate concepts, then** **just** **decided, "WHY NOT!?" and mashed them together. There is some age difference in this story, so I'll post a timeline with the next chapter. I'm planning to make this a series of oneshots, but the first few chapters will be back-to-back. You'll see why. Also, for anyone wondering, (i've gotten PM's from one of lovely followers) I will be continuing "** ** _Dad?"_** **. I have part of a chapter written, but I still need to finish it. Thank you for your patients. I'm also beginning a Parental!RoyEd AU story shortly, along with a Parental!HughesEd slight AU story. I also need to finish** ** _"Cold Steel"_** **and** ** _"The Halls of Memory Lane"_** **AND** ** _"Hero of the People"_** **. PHEW I have a lot to catch up on. ANYWAY, ENJOY THE STORY!**

"Oh, Edward, what are you doing up?" Trisha Elric asked her eldest son sweetly.

"Al was crying. I tried to calm him down, but he won't go back to sleep." Edward explained drowsily.

"So you were taking care of Al? Thank you, Ed." Trisha ruffled her sleep-ridden son's hair, and turned to her husband. It was then that Edward noticed his father, suitcase in hand, standing by the door. His expression was unreadable by the glare that covered his glasses as he turned around a opened the door. He proceeded to walk out the door, and gently close it behind him, leaving a sad wife, and confused son behind.

* * *

Edward quickly realized that his father wasn't coming back. He accepted that fact, and was stubborn to any other explanation his mother gave him. His father had left his mother all alone to raise two children. However, it did trouble Edward as to why his father had left in the first place. Was it something _he_ did? Edward once asked his mother this, and he was met with a flurry of reassurance that it wasn't his fault, and that he had done nothing wrong. Edward still wasn't completely sure. Edward tried to help his mother raise his younger brother, Alphonse as much as he could, but he too was still a kid. He often got into fights with other children at school. They insulted his family and taunted him about his father's absence. Edward, being as headstrong as he was, retaliated against his tormentors.

His mother was always there for him to clean his wounds and patch him up. He felt guilty for causing her so much trouble, but what was he supposed to do? Let those bullies spread false rumors about his family? Edward wouldn't stand for that. He loved his mother and baby brother with all of his heart, and wouldn't just stand by while others have at them with their words. Things might have been tough then, but it was a kind of tough that he could bear.

* * *

The peace didn't last for long. Trisha Elric, the lonely mother of two, passed on from this world from an epidemic. Five year-old Edward Elric and his year-old brother Alphonse Elric were left as orphans. Little did anyone know, Edward had an idea that could make rebuild his family if he were successful. Alphonse didn't deserve to grow up without parents. They were taken in by their childhood friend Winry's grandmother, as she was an orphan as well.

Later on, a traveling housewife and her husband passed through Resembool. Edward and Alphonse admired her alchemic abilities, and begged to be her apprentices. The housewife, Izumi Curtis, was apprehensive about taking in a student as young as Alphonse, but she couldn't stand to let these two boys try a dangerous art on their own, especially at their ages. Izumi primarily taught Edward. Alphonse was only five years old. That was too young to learn Alchemy. She treated Edward and Alphonse as her sons, but was also a teacher to Edward. He was completely serious about learning the art, and it truly showed in his training.

* * *

 _I don't have much time!_ Edward thought. The toll of attempting the forbidden was slowing him down, his mind growing fuzzy from blood loss. He had to act fast, or it'd be too late. Quickly and with a purpose, he reached for the kitchen knife they he had used to cut their fingers and add their blood to the circle, and aimed it down at his chest. Edward took a deep, shaky breath, and quickly carved a binding array into his chest, over his heart.

"Al, come back!" and with that, Edward slammed his palms together, and let the rush of energy flow through him. The array carved into his chest glowed with alchemic energy. Soon he was once again in the white void, sitting due to the absence of his leg.

"Again? I just saw you not five minutes ago!" The white being exclaimed. Edward looked forward with determined eyes.

"Give me my brother back!" Edward demanded, spreading his arms out to their full length.

"Take whatever you want, just give me my brother back." Almost immediately after Edward's declaration, his right arm began to deconstruct, and appear on the white being's shoulder. The array carved into Edward's skin began to glow a bright blue. Suddenly, a warm, familiar feeling surrounded him, like a hug, but running through his entire body. The next thing he knew, he was back in their basement, now bleeding twice as much as he was before. Drowsiness and pain filled his mind, but also something more.

That warm feeling was still there. It was almost comforting in a way. Like something was trying to ease his pain.

" _Brother?"_ A soft voice sounded, vibrating through his head. Edward froze. It worked?

" _Al?"_ Edward said through his mind. He heard a gasp. The sound of the basement door opening, and two sets of footfalls interrupted the moment. Edward looked with tired eyes over to the source of the noise, and saw two hazy figures dressed in blue. He felt arms around him, and the darkness enveloped his mind.

* * *

As his mind slowly gained awareness, a conversation slowly rolled through his ears. The only things apparent to Edward's groggy mind were voices and pain.

"How… Happen… Alphonse?" He heard an old woman's concerned voice, but not able to process her entire sentence.

"...Found… Circle… Blood… Only one…" This time, a deep baritone male's voice entered his ears. He could feel his right shoulder and left thigh violently throbbing. He eventually forced his eyes open, anxious to know what was happening around him. The sight that met him was Granny Pinako, and a dark-haired man in a blue military uniform. Edward let out a groan, and both of their eyes turned on him. One concerned, and one slightly angry.

"Edward, don't strain yourself. Here, take these." Pinako placed two pills in his hand; pain killers. He put them in his mouth, while Pinako held a glass to his lip. He took the pills, and the pain slowly dulled. He began to feel drowsy.

"Edward, what happened?" Pinako demanded.

"We… We just wanted t-to see Mom's… Sm…" Edward trailed off, as he fell unconscious, into a drug induced sleep.

* * *

The next time Edward awoke, he was still in the hospital bed, but the pain from his wounds settled down to a dull throb instead of the searing anguish from earlier. He attempted to open his eyes, and more success than the last time. His eyelids slowly receded from over his eyes, trembling as they did, and he was met with the same ceiling as before. This time, there wasn't anyone else in the room. He was alone, and all of the lights were off, making the only light source the moon shining in from the window.

Edward shifted into a more comfortable position, wincing as the movement sprung more pain. He attempted to lift a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but what was desired didn't happen. He tried once again, but he didn't see nor feel his hand on his face. He glanced down, and saw his right shoulder wrapped in bandages, with some crimson seeping through the white folds. Edward's breath caught at the thought of one thing. He had no arm. Edward then, scared of what else he had lost, used his remaining arm to rip the sheet off of his body to reveal his torso and lower body. Much to Edward's fear, he had no left leg either.

His breath quickened, and he grabbed at his hair, trying to calm down. His eyes were wide as he tried to control his breathing while the shock ran through his body.

" _Big Brother?"_

Edward snapped his head up, and looked around the room frantically. That was _Al's_ voice. Al. Where was he?

" _Big Brother, is that you?"_ His little brother's young voice echoed again.

"A-Al?" Edward whispered hesitantly.

" _Big Brother! There you are!"_ Somehow, relief sparked through Edward's body, but he could tell that it wasn't his emotion he was feeling. If felt different, slightly distant and foreign.

"Al, where are you right now?" Edward asked softly. He suddenly got the impression of someone scratching their head.

" _It's dark, and my head's a little fuzzy."_ Edward immediately glanced down at his bandaged chest, to a cluster over his heart. Slowly and carefully, Edward unwrapped the bandages, and took a look at the wound. Edward's suspicions were confirmed. Edward's memory was still a bit hazy, but the bloody cuts on his chest reminded him right away. A alchemical array that he himself had carved into his own skin to save his little brother. He hastily rewrapped the bandages.

"Al, I need to tell you something, but you need to stay calm. Can you do that for me?" Edward asked gently, trying not to scare his sibling. He felt confusion flow through him. again, not his.

" _What?"_ Alphonse's young, worried voice asked, willing his big brother to explain.

"Do you remember what happened?" Edward asked.

" _Mommy… Where is Mommy?"_

"Al… No, it didn't work. Mom isn't here." Edward's voice trembled at the realization that his actions truly were a failure.

" _B-but… We read so much and you worked so hard..."_

"I'm so sorry, Al. I failed you. I lost my leg, and… Al…" Edward hesitated to break the news.

" _Big Brother?"_

"You lost your body! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry, Al!" Hot tears began streaming down Edward's face. This was a shock to Alphonse, as he had rarely seen his brother cry.

" _What? What does that mean?"_ Alphonse asked shakily.

"I was running out of time. I could only think of one thing to do. I made a soul attachment. I would have lost you if I didn't!" The tears continued to fall.

" _What did you put me in, then?"_ Alphonse's scared voice sounded, sending waves of fear to Edward, which only deepened his guilt.

"My body. I didn't have any other options. Both of our souls are in my body!" Just as Edward said that, The darkness surrounding Alphonse was lifted, and suddenly he could see what Edward was seeing. The sight was blurred by tears, but he could recognise that they were at the automail clinic at Granny Pinako's house. He wasn't in control, but he was looking through Edward's eyes. He could even feel his brother's body shaking with each sob that escaped him.

Alphonse was scared, terrified, more like, but he didn't want his brother to be upset. he never liked to see his role model upset. Somehow, he reached out, and moved Edward's remaining arm. He wasn't completely in control, but he was able to move the limb. He lifted the hand to Edward's cheeks, and gently wiped his brother's tears. Edward's sobbing stopped abruptly when he noticed his arm moving on its own, and instantly knew that it was Al doing so.

" _Big Brother, please don't be sad."_ The comforting voice rang through Edward's head, soothing his shaking.

"Al, I'm so sorry."

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~HaganeNoWriter**


End file.
